


the headless bride and groom

by avalina_hallows



Series: back storys and pasts [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: theres a wedding and the bride and groom are killed on the big day
Series: back storys and pasts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921081
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	the headless bride and groom

**Author's Note:**

> what you think in the comments

its a bride to be,s big day and shes just about leave when someone attacks her in her home when she was Decapitated she was found after the wedding bleeding and her dress a ivory white to a bright red stained with blood and the bride had to in buried her wedding dress for it was dried with blood to her the blood was like glue sticking her dress to her husband was killed his wedding suit in the same faishon as his wife and now some say if any couple sees the ghostly bride and groom named alice and john they shall follow the pattern


End file.
